Tony Wants the B
by bbandloki
Summary: Tony watched Bruce from across the table, as Bruce complemented Steve on his cooking... Tony wants Bruce bad. I'm sorry! I suck at summaries! This is a Tony/Bruce, Science Boyfriends smut. WILL BE PORN AND SLASH, okay? T


**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! THEY ARE PROPERTY OF STAN LEE AND MARVEL, AND WHOEVER ELSE. IF THEY WERE MINE, THERE WOULD BE GAY EVERYWHERE. OKAY. DONE. ALSO.**

_**PORN IN HERE. THERE WILL BE PORN. I WILL MARK THE PORN BEFORE IT STARTS, OR TRY TOO.**_

Hi! First story to publish. I see Bruce and Hulk as two separate identities, but still the same, and Tony helps him work with Hulk, and helps Hulk work with Bruce. So,Tony sleeps with Hulk, and Tony sleeps with Bruce, and sometimes, Tony sleeps with both of them at the same time, which is both of them occupying the mind at once. Just explaining! I hope this is acceptable!

This is purely a smut fic here, I wanted to see how people reacted to my writing!

* * *

Tony watched Bruce from across the table, as Bruce complemented Steve on his cooking. "Steve, this is good... what did you do to this meat?" Steve smiled, beaming at Bruce's complement of his cooking. Steve loved to cook, and he was rarely complemented. He liked that Bruce was trying. It had been almost a year since Loki had tried to take over the world, and Bruce had been continuously getting better at social interaction, and Natasha was even more comfortable around him. Bruce was closer to Steve and Tony then anyone, though. And Steve was visibly pleased whenever Bruce came to him with problems.

"Usual rubs, and marinade. I rubbed the steak down with a rub my mother used to use, and I-" Tony tuned the man out, fully wanting this meal, however delicious it was, to be over with. Bruce and Tony had been sleeping together ever since they had first met on the helicarrier. When Tony had asked Bruce if he'd like to go play, Tony had meant play. Bruce had been thinking actual work. Even though Hulk was bristling to get out, after meeting Tony, who, the first thing had said to Bruce, was that he was a fan of Hulk, had liked the man. Hulk could sense Tony wasn't scared of him either. Bruce had been thoroughly fucked in a storage closet.

Tony had never cum so hard in his life, never used so much energy in his life as he did fucking Bruce Banner, the enigmatic, charismatic, shy man Tony had been secretly in love with ever since he'd seen him in SHIELD's files. Tony had backed him up against the wall, shoved his pants down, and they'd been so rough. So rough and frenzied and not in a hurry to get it over with. Tony had even staved off Bruce for a few minutes until he'd had him begging, almost crying, Bruce's eyes flashing green and voice deepening, telling him to let Bruce go or Hulk would smash. That was when Tony realized he was turned on by Hulk, too. Hearing Bruce's voice so deep, and seeing the man nearly come apart, looking like he wanted to cry, even if his eyes flashed green, Tony had just let go, and they'd both finished at the same time, crying each others' names out.

Tony shifted in his chair, now finishing off his food, he sat back, staring at Bruce again. Bruce finally noticed, and smiled at him, a sweet smile that Tony noticed Bruce only gave him. Bruce had told him the first night he'd moved in, that Bruce was not going to be just a booty call. Bruce had spoken the truth. Tony had tried doing his normal thing, not ready for commitment, but not wanting to talk about it, and Bruce had given him a piece of his mind. Tony had stayed in his lab for three days straight, coming out to eventually apologize to Bruce for it. They'd been sharing Tony's bedroom since then, which, now had a Hulk sized bed and bathroom and shower in it. Bruce had gotten to where he let Hulk walk around during the day, Hulk liked to get out, since Bruce had realized Hulk was gentle around Tony, and Tony's things. Or, more gentle than normal. Hulk even tried to step lightly.

Tony grinned when finally, people began to clear away the table, he stood, taking his plate and Thor's plate to the kitchen, moving around Natasha, Clint, and Steve to get to Bruce. Tony leaned in, grabbing Bruce's hand, "Wanna play, Doctor?" Tony asked, and Bruce nodded, "Oh God.. yes... Hulk's been bristling, he could feel your excitement." "So will he be making an appearance?" "I don't know." Bruce said, as Tony pulled him quickly towards the bedroom. "Tony, slow down! What do you think I'm gonna do, run away?" Bruce asked, and Tony looked at him, "I don't know. You could. Now strip." Tony said, hands coming up to pull at his muscle shirt, before Bruce slapped his hands away. "No. I strip YOU, then YOU get on the bed. On your back. Hands behind your head, and knees bent and legs spread." Bruce said, and Tony's cock twitched, as Bruce leaned forward, kissing Tony harshly on the lips, nipping harshly at his jaw and down his neck, as Bruce pushed his hands under Tony's tank top, "Mmm.. taste good." Bruce groaned, and his head came back to look at Tony, as Tony just stared at him, eyes half lidded, tongue coming out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Brucey... I love it when you take charge... why don't you do this more-" Shut it." Bruce said, his voice commanding, though his face showed he was thoroughly enjoying this, and seemed embarrassed about being so forceful. Tony loved it though, and was glad when his tank top was pushed over his- "Ah!" Tony gasped, teeth biting at his nipple gently, "Br...Bruce!" Tony gasped, Bruce biting down hard on the man's nipple, before sucking it some more, tongue running over it, before he let go, "Like that?" Bruce asked him, and Tony just nodded, hands in his own hair, twisting and pulling, trying not to touch Bruce. Bruce smiled, undoing Tony's belt slowly, squatting down in front of him, he pulled just Tony's pants down, "Tsk tsk... still have your shoes on?" Bruce reached down, undoing Tony's shoe laces tantalizingly slow, trying to stop the grin and the sound Tony made when Bruce abandoned the pants. "Not my fault you like to wear shoes around your own house." Bruce said, shoving Tony down onto the edge of the bed, and pulling his shoes off, socks off, and then pulling Tony's trousers off, as Tony lifted his hips. Bruce pushed Tony's knees apart, hands squeezing the start of Tony's thighs.

"Ready?" Bruce asked, blinking up at Tony, and Tony could feel himself harden even more, Bruce knew what he was doing to him. Tony nodded, and Bruce grinned, fingers dipping into the waist band of Tony's underwear, and pulling down.

* * *

_**HERE IS WHERE PORN BEGINS:**_

Tony lifted his hips, and Bruce pulled the underwear down, Tony groaned when his cock bounced free of its constraint, "My, my... a little eager tonight, are we?" Bruce asked, pulling Tony's knees together so he could slip the underwear off fully, Bruce pulled his own shirt off, over his head and shoved his khaki's down, underwear with them, standing to push them over his bare feet, Bruce knelt in front of Tony again, and shoved his knees wide apart, making Tony groan as his cock bobbed a little at the force. Tony's breathing started to get heavy, as Bruce leaned close to the tip, licking his own lips.

Tony moaned loudly, "Brrruuucccceeee..." When Bruce's lips slipped over the head of his cock and Bruce began to suck just the tip, tongue dipping into the slit, tasting Tony already. Bruce hummed, and pushed his lips down, and over Tony, hand gripping Tony at the base to get the area Bruce couldn't. Bruce began to bob his head, hand moving with the pace of his head, moaning around Tony, the vibrations making Tony dizzy, Tony's toes curled, and his hands gripped the sheets behind him as his legs came up and around Bruce's shoulders, he tried keeping his knees apart, tried not to squeeze, his thighs were already trembling and sweat was already beading on his forehead, on his body.

Tony opened his eyes when his dick just felt cold, he whimpered at the loss of contact, Bruce grinned, "On your back, knees bent, legs spread and arms behind your head." Bruce said, and Tony moved backwards like a crab, barely, legs almost too weak to hold him. Bruce walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the flavored lubricant. Strawberry flavored. Bruce's favorite, because this actually tasted like strawberries. He crawled onto the bed, opening the bottle, he made sure Tony was watching before dabbing his fingers into the bottle and sucking his finger into his mouth, he heard Tony's groan, and decided against teasing him more. Bruce didn't think he himself could take any more. He leaned down, "Lift your hips." He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Tony's hips, angling them upwards. It had been a while since Tony had bottomed, and Bruce didn't want to hurt him. Tony moaned when he saw Bruce dip his finger back into the bottle, Tony's dick was throbbing, and Tony felt like his balls were gonna fall off if something didn't go down soon. Bruce set the bottle down after recapping it, and leaned down, running his finger tip around the rim of Tony's entrance. He felt Tony tighten, "Relax, Tony, it's me. I'll be as gentle as possible for this..." Bruce said, kissing Tony's inner thigh, as Tony relaxed, and Bruce slipped his finger in, groaning at the tightness, and moaning when he felt his finger slip past the ring of muscles, "Shit, Tony... you're tight... it's been this long?" Tony just moaned, jerking his hips down onto Bruce's finger. "More!" Tony's face was scrunched up in pleasure, and Bruce added another finger, pressing it in slowly, Tony moaned again, hands squeezing the sheets, legs shaking with the effort to not slam them shut from pleasure. Bruce pulled his fingers almost all the way out, and slid them back in, making Tony's hips jerk again.

"No, stay still." Bruce said, leaning up to hold Tony's hips down, Bruce began sliding his fingers in and out, rapidly gaining speed until Tony was begging, and his hips were bucking even through Bruce's pressure, holding him down, cocking bobbing with the movement. "Bruce! Ah! Fuck me! Now! I..." Tony's back arched harshly when Bruce hit the bundle of nerves, the special spot. "AH! Inside me, now! Fuck me!" Tony growled now, and Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, "Tony, you've only had two fingers, I'm bigger than three-" "STICK. YOUR DICK. IN MY ASS. NOW, BANNER." Tony growled at him, breathing heavy as Bruce removed his fingers. Bruce nodded, "Okay..." "No slow shit, eit...either..." Tony bit his lip, itching to grab himself and start pumping. "Shove in and start fucking." Tony said, and Bruce nearly came at the statement, "If you're s-" "I 'm sure, dammit! Fuck me now!" Tony glared, and Bruce lubed his dick up quickly.

Bruce picked Tony's legs up, moving to put them around his waist, but Tony placed his ankles on his shoulders, "Tony-" "Shut the fuck up and slide in." Tony growled, looking ready to start crying if something didn't happen soon. Bruce smiled, leaning down to kiss Tony, he slipped his tongue past Tony's lips and shoved into Tony harshly at the same time, and Tony moaned loudly, almost a closed- mouth scream, Bruce worried he'd hurt him and went to pull out, and lean up to release Tony's legs but Tony just looked at him, eyes glazed over, giant smile on his face, "You leave me and you're sleeping on the couch for a weak." Tony said through his heavy breathing, and Bruce grinned, leaning forward again, trapping Tony's cock between there bellies, Tony brought a hand up to fist Bruce's chest hair, as Bruce pulled his hips back, and snapped them forward, making Tony bite his lip, and reach a hand up to pull Bruce down to kiss him as Bruce started a very hard, very rough, fast pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room, as well as heavy breathing and loud moans.

Bruce pulled back from Tony's lips, nuzzling his neck, biting hard, making Tony moan, "BRUCE! AH!" Tony could feel Bruce's dick nearing the spot, and his dick twitched. Bruce leaned down, one hand finding Tony's, interlocking their fingers, something Bruce loved to do during sex. Bruce reached a hand up, fingers twisting into Tony's hair as Bruce kissed Tony again, this time Tony's tongue being dominant, until Bruce angled his hips and Tony screamed into the kiss, eyes squeezing shut, hips jerking down onto Bruce, Bruce grinned into there kiss nipping at Tony's tongue, trapping it between his teeth. Bruce began moved his hips even harder, faster, after shifting his knees back a little bit, leaning forward a bit more, Bruce pulled back, finding the junction at Tony's neck and shoulder again,biting down and sucking, as he moved his hand out of Tony's hair and down his chest, hand lying over the arc reactor, before sliding even farther downwards.

Tony moaned loudly when Bruce's hand squeezed his dick hard, moving his hand up and down slowly, contrasting to the fast, hard pace Bruce's hips were going. Bruce dipped his thumb into the slit, and Tony's hips jerked, "Bruce!" Tony was nearing his orgasm, and so was Bruce. Tony's unoccupied arm came up to encircle Bruce's shoulders, Bruce still biting and nibbling at his neck, he could feel his balls tightening, and he could feel it, coiling deep inside, his orgasm, bubbling up like an ocean. "T...Tony... I'm...I..." Bruce could barely formulate words, Tony moaned loudly in response, "Br...Bru...Bruce!" Tony yelled, his thighs were trembling, toes curling, he could feel a ripple down his foot traveling up his leg, "Bruce! Ah! I'm gonna BRUCE!" Tony's back arched up, "TONY!" Bruce's thrusts were erratic, wet, Tony could feel himself being filled, and he loved it, "Bruce! Ahhhhh... ah.. Brucey!"

Tony moaned loudly, back arching as his hips jerked downwards, riding his orgasm out, "T...Tony! Hhhhunnhnnnnnggggnnnn..." Bruce groaned, leaning back, letting Tony's legs off of his shoulders, Tony slid his legs around his waist, squeezing Bruce, Bruce's thrusts becomg slower, and shallower, as they came down from there high. Bruce slipped out of Tony, leaning down to lick Tony clean of all of the seed Tony had spilled,

_**END PORN HERE**_

* * *

"Hot damn.." Tony said, breathing heavy, as Bruce laid next to him, on his side. "Was it good?" Bruce asked, and Tony turned onto his side, too, facing Bruce. "What the fuck, of course it was... that was... great... I think it's fifth on my list of best sex ever." Tony said, reaching a hand up to push Bruce's sweat-matted hair off of his forehead, rolling onto his back again, "Damn..." Tony rasped, and Bruce smiled, "I'm glad it was good..." "ANY sex with you is great... shit..." Tony smiled lazily, "I want to shower but I don't. You feel me?" Bruce nodded, "We need to shower though... and change the sheets, you got a little crazy." Bruce said, noticing the white stains next to Tony now.

"Uhhhnnngngng... why? You do it." "You can help me, and we can shower." Bruce said, getting up, and Tony groaned, but moved to sit up himself. He felt the familiar soreness, it was a little worse this time, but he loved the feeling. He moved, wiping himself off with a stray t-shirt, or wiping what Bruce didn't get off, and looking around, he walked over to the linen closet, "What color?" He asked, "The black ones." Bruce said, they were Egyptian cotton, and Bruce LOVED those sheets. Most of their sheets were Egyptian cotton, but the black was just softer.

Sheets changed and freshly washed, Bruce and Tony lay together, Tony's arms wrapped around Bruce loosely, but still protectively. Tony stared ahead, breathing calm, he looked down, seeing the blue light of the arc reactor hit Bruce's face, since he insisted on sleeping near the thing. "Tony, love you." Bruce whispered, half asleep already. Tony grinned to himself, "Love you too. Night, Brucey." Tony whispered back, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi! I hope that was okay! This is un beta-ed, so if there are any mistakes, they are totally my fault! Please, leave a review if you like, and let me know if you liked it! :)

Bb out!


End file.
